


red rose & whiskey

by gaypurgatory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole conspire to tease Rosita before they come home and take care of her.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Nicole Haught, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	red rose & whiskey

**[7:32pm] Wynonna:** I can’t stop thinking about tonight.

**[7:34pm] Nicole:** Neither can I…

Nicole looked up from her phone to make eye contact with Wynonna, who was seated across from her with her feet propped up on her desk. They shared the same wicked smirk. The two of them had been conspiring about tonight for a full week now.

**[7:34pm] Rosita:** What’s happening tonight?

“Should we give her a tease?” Nicole asked.

“No fucking way. I want her to be squirming until we get home.” Wynonna scoffed.

**[7:36pm] Wynonna:** Just you wait, Rosie… Just you wait.

**[7:37pm] Nicole:** Yeah, what Wyn said. We promise you’ll love it, Rose. ;)

**[7:38pm] Rosita:** This is so not fair. I’m pouting.

Nicole hummed at the image of their sexy scientist pushing out her bottom lip. Wynonna shook her head when she heard the sound come from low in Nicole’s throat.

“Nic, control yourself,” she teased.

“Not a chance.”

**[7:40pm] Nicole:** Keep pouting, baby. You know it drives us wild.

**[7:41pm] Rosita:** You’re being mean, Daddy.

**[7:42pm] Wynonna:** Daddy is gonna make up for it, baby. Cross my heart.

Rosita had been pouting despite neither of her loves being there to see her. The pout dissolved into a grin the second Wynonna had made her promise. Whatever Nic and Nons had planned tonight, Rosita could feel it settle deep into her bones… It was going to be  _ out of this world _ .

**[7:45pm] Rosita:** When do you both come home?

**[7:47pm] Wynonna:** About 2 and half hours.

**[7:49pm] Rosita:** :(((( You better make sure that you make good on your word. Making me wait for three hours is just cruel.

**[7:51pm] Nicole:** Baby… Have we ever let you down?

**[7:51pm] Rosita:** No…

**[7:53pm] Nicole:** Then don’t doubt me or Wyn now. We’ve got some work to finish up. We’ll be home as soon as we can.

Rosita huffed, but she knew that pressing the issue wasn’t going to do anything but wind her up even more than they already had.

\--

Nicole finished up the final bit of reporting that she was working on before walking over to Wynonna and nudging her with her shoulder. “You ready?”

“Oh, Red… I was born ready. Our girl isn’t going to be able to walk when we’re done with her.”

\--

Rosita sat by the fireplace with a book in hand when the door creaked open to welcome Wynonna and Nicole home. She pretended not to hear the front door open. Her jaw ached with how tightly she was pressing her teeth together, trying to keep a smile from appearing. She was “mad” at them. For being so mean, such teases.

“Hey, baby! We’re home,” Wynonna greeted, stripping off her jacket and laying it over the nearest chair.

“Mhm.” Rosita’s reply was short.

That only made Wynonna’s shit-eating grin grow. Nicole and Wynonna locked eyes once more before moving to surround Rosita. Wynonna knelt in front of Rosita, peeling the book from her hands at the same time Nicole leaned over the back of the chair and pressed an open-mouth kiss to Rosita’s neck. Wynonna’s hands settled on Rosita’s knees, caressing the bare skin with firm movements.

“You don’t want your surprise, baby?” Nicole whispered into Rosita’s ear, sending a shiver down the woman’s spine. Rosita had to pull her lip between her teeth to keep from moaning. Nicole’s voice had always made all of her resolve melt from the first day that she saw her in Shorty’s when she’d started bartending there.

“Maybe I don’t,” Rosita tried to protest, but her voice gave her away. It was an octave lower than usual and the tone made Wynonna chuckle.

“Don’t be a brat,” Wynonna punctuated her warning by tightening her grip on Rosita’s knees and prying her legs open. “Oh… What do we have here?” Blue eyes drifted down to see that Rosita had decided that underwear was unnecessary. “Mmm, our baby does want her surprise. She’s already saved us the trouble under this short little skirt of hers.”

“Maybe I already had my fun for the night…” Rosita lied, locking gazes with Wynonna as Nicole sank her teeth into her earlobe. There was no holding back the sound of pure desire from Rosita then.  _ “Fuck!” _

“Then why are you so  _ wet _ , baby?” Wynonna asked, licking her lips.

“C’mon… Daddy wants to play…” Nicole didn’t give Rose the chance to defend herself. As much as Rosita had been tortured, so had Nicole. So had Wynonna. Nicole was done with the teasing… Well, the teasing that involved clothes, anyway.

Wynonna stood tall and offered her hand to the shortest woman. Rosita looked at the outstretched hand and pouted.

“Rose, take her hand for Daddy..” The way that Nicole spoke sent a new wave of heat through Rosita, from the pit of her chest down to the apex of her thighs. She acquiesced, standing to her feet and lacing her fingers through Wynonna’s.

Nicole hung back and watched both of her girls walk ahead of her. There would never be a sweeter sight than these two amazingly badass women loving one another. Brown eyes traveled down to see the sinfully short skirt Rosita had chosen gave her the smallest peek of her beautiful ass. Wynonna, as always, had chosen pants that reminded the Sheriff of the first time she’d ever wanted to fuck Wynonna. Back in her office when she’d mentioned that top-shelf ass. Daddy was going to have such a good time tonight.

Once they’d entered their room, Wynonna beckoned Nicole over to where she was standing with Rosita. Nicole allowed one of her hands to smooth down Wynonna’s arm while the other one settled at the small of Rosita’s back. When Rosita looked up at her, Nicole leaned down and kissed those pouty lips. The hunger in Rosita set Nicole alight. She had no idea what was in store for her… But she wanted it. Nicole could feel every fucking bit of her desire in the way lips and teeth bruised her.

Nicole broke the kiss to pull Rosita’s shirt off over her head. The officer brought her hands to both of the women’s heads and turned them towards one another, silently leading them to kiss. Wynonna and Rosita happily obliged. While her girls were getting lost in one another, Nicole pressed her teeth into Rosita’s neck and smoothly snapped Rosita’s bra clasp open.

Wynonna pulled away from Rosita, causing the shorter woman to whimper at the loss. “Nons…”

“Shh, Rosie. I just want to see you…” Wynonna pressed a soft kiss to her lips to satiate her girlfriend.

Nicole grinned at the interaction, falling more in love with each of them in that moment. She finished the job of stripping Rosita with the removal of her skirt. “Go sit on the bed and wait for us, baby…”

Rosita pouted at the prospect of more waiting, but her body was thrumming… Fire licked at her from beneath her skin. She watched on as Nicole undressed Wynonna and commanded Wynonna to do the same for her. That uniform was goddamned sexy, but it took way too long to remove. It was the bane of the girls’ existences.

Wynonna walked off to retrieve both of the strap-ons they owned. The women helped each other into the harnesses. That sight alone almost caused Rosita to fall apart. Never had they worn them at the same time… Rosita wondered…  _ Oh god were they going to--  _ Rosita bit her bottom lip again and moaned at the thought.

“What’re you thinkin’ about, baby?” Wynonna smirked as she took Nicole’s hand and walked over to the bed.

“I want it…”

“What do you want, Rose?”

“Both of you… Inside…” Rosita was damn near whining now. She felt so, so empty without Nicole and Wynonna. “Please…  _ Please  _ …”

“Get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed,” Nicole commanded.

As their girlfriend assumed the position, Nicole and Wynonna exchanged another look. Nicole nodded, letting Wynonna know it was okay to take her place as well--behind Rosita. Nicole watched Rosita’s fingers grip at the bed’s comforter until her knuckles turned white. Wynonna hadn’t even touched her yet.

“Wynonna is going to make you feel good… And you’re going to make Daddy feel good… Okay, princess?” Nicole questioned, still making sure to ask for Rosita’s consent before they got too far into it.

“God, yes… Okay, Daddy. Okay.” Rosita was too eager. She was dripping down her thighs and Wynonna being so fucking close but not touching her was driving her insane. “Please. I’ll be so good for you.”

Nicole climbed onto the bed on her knees in front of Rosita. She held the base of the dildo with one hand while the other cupped Rosita’s chin. “Open your mouth.” Rosita listened.

Slowly, the head disappeared between Rosita’s lips. The insert within Nicole moved with the pressure of Rosita’s lips and she tossed her head back for a brief second. She realized that Wynonna was still awaiting her go ahead. Brown eyes met blue and she nodded one more time, a final instruction before Wynonna was on her own--free to do as she wished to Rosita.

Wynonna gripped at Rosita’s hip with one hand while the other steadied the toy. Wynonna slid inside of Rosita’s wet heat with no resistance. God, she was so fucking ready for this. “Damn, Rose…” Wynonna would never tire of the way Rosita welcomed her, submitted to her, over and over again. 

The sudden sensation of being full caused Rosita to moan around Nicole and send a slight vibration through the toy. Nicole’s hips pressed forward of their own volition. Rosita peered up at Daddy with a smirk playing at her lips, even as they were still wrapped around Nicole’s length.

Nicole placed her hand on the back of Rosita’s head so that she could feel the addictive movement as Rosita sucked her off. The other hand smoothed out against her back until she found Wynonna’s fingers and laced them with hers. Nicole and Wynonna’s interlocked fingers rested on Rosita’s back. This was the most erotic thing that any of them had ever experienced. The trust that it took from Rosita made Nicole feel drunk. Rosita was better than any drug. 

Nothing got Rosita off quite like being completely at the mercy of her girlfriends. How did she get so damn lucky to have two amazing women in love with her? Two amazing women who would always give her what she wanted even when she was acting like the spoiled princess they’d made her into.

The pace of Wynonna’s hips was difficult for Rosita to keep up with, causing her to falter around Nicole for a moment. Nicole chuckled at the way Rosita had to pause. “Is Nonna giving you what you need, baby?” Nicole questioned, pulling her hips away from Rosita who chased after her. She didn’t want Nicole to pull out.

“Mmm, yes Daddy… Come back… I need to--” Rosita groaned at every pause, almost sobbing when Wynonna reached her hand around to find Rosita’s clit.

“You need to…?” Nicole questioned, grinning at the fact that Wynonna wasn’t letting up even a little bit. “Tell me.”

“Get you off, fuck, I need to get you off, Nic. Please.” The words were a jumbled mess and were just barely discernible. Nicole could get off like this-- The insert was enough pressure, sure, but watching her girls would have been enough if she had only been a bystander. Giving had always done more for her than receiving.

After was a blur… Wynonna was unforgiving in the way she fucked into Rosita from behind. Rosita was sloppy, but determined to bring Nicole to a climax before she was brought to her own. Try as she might have, Rosita’s orgasm crashed through her before Nicole’s hit her. It  _ was _ the sight of Rosita’s entire body trembling under Wynonna’s ministrations that finally caused Nicole to jerk unrestrained, coming hard.

Wynonna leaned forward, pressing her bare chest to Rosita’s back as she fell apart as well. A few moments of silence passed as the three of them worked to regain some semblance of control. Wynonna sat back against the headboard of the bed, panting. Nicole leaned back, resting upright on her knees. Rosita rolled onto her back and brought the back of her hand over her mouth as she fought to catch her breath.

“Do you think you can handle one more time, baby?” Nicole broke their comfortable silence. She was dying to make Rosita come again.

Rosita looked over at Nicole and gave her a soft smile. It still made her weak that even after all that they’d done with one another, this woman still asked for her consent. Every. Damn. Time.

“Please… I want to feel you…” Rosita whined.

Nicole smiled, dimples showing in full. “That’s my girl… Turn around.”

Rosita moved so that her head was now resting in the pillows beside where Wynonna sat against the headboard. Nicole settled between Rosita’s legs. Rosita looked over at her girlfriend and bit her lip. “Can I taste you, Nons? I want--”

“C’mon, Wyn… Take that off and give baby what she wants. She’s been so good tonight, don’t you think?

Wynonna nodded, slipped out of the harness, and moved to straddle Rosita’s face in the same instant that Nicole entered her pussy. Rosita’s mouth faltered as the toy filled her sensitive pussy once more. “Oh god, Daddy!” 

A dark chuckle rumbled through Wynonna’s chest as she watched Nicole slam back into Rosita with little regard for the woman beneath her. “Mmm… Yeah, Daddy’s gonna make you come so hard, Rose… Fuck she looks so hot…” 

Rosita whimpered before she wrapped her lips around Wynonna’s clit and began to bat it with her skilled tongue. Rosita was already sensitive from the first time that Wynonna had taken her so she knew it wouldn’t take long for Nicole to bring her to another powerful orgasm… But she was determined to bring Wynonna to another climax as well.

Rosita’s arms wrapped around Wynonna’s thighs to steady her, giving herself the best leverage possible in her position. Wynonna reached a hand back to steady herself on the headboard and reached the other hand out to grasp at Rosita’s full breast. Nicole braced herself on her knees and watched the sight of them.

The way that Wynonna moved her hips above Rosita’s face and completely soaked her until wetness made her chin shine… and dripped down her neck… sparked something carnal in the redhead. She reached out with a hand to bring Wynonna in for a bruising kiss. Wynonna fell forward a bit at the sudden pull. The hand that was on the headboard moved to tangle in red locks. She opened her mouth to accept Nicole’s tongue eagerly, whimpering into the hot kiss.

The kiss was short-lived. Nicole pulled back and wrapped one hand around Wynonna’s throat, putting the other in her dark brown hair. “Is Rose eating you out so good, baby?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Wynonna whined, pouting a bit herself now. 

“Good, good girls… Daddy loves watching you… Now, take your hand out of my hair and play with Rose’s clit…” Nicole demanded squeezing her hand around Wynonna’s neck. 

Rosita continued to eat Wynonna out with every ounce of heat and passion that coursed through her veins. Wynonna made another pitiful sound. She wasn’t sure whether it had to do with Rosita’s perfect mouth or Nicole’s commanding demeanor--probably equal parts of both. 

Wynonna followed Nicole’s orders flawlessly. Her long fingers found Rosita’s wet clit and started to massage over it exactly the way she knew Rosie loved. 

“You’re so good, Wynonna,” Nicole praised. “Such a good girl for Daddy, huh?”

“Y-yeah, I-I’m your good girl, Daddy. We both are…” Wynonna promised desperately. 

Rosita made a strangled sound of agreement against Wynonna’s center. 

“That’s right… Daddy’s good girls… You’re both gonna come for Daddy again…” Nicole demanded lowly. 

Rosita knew thinking that this was what heaven had to be like was absurd and borderline sacrilegious. She was lying here, eating out one of her girlfriends while the other fucked her with a strap-on… After she had already been fucked to orgasm once by the other… Still, this was complete bliss. Rosita loved being completely and wholly theirs -- Nicole’s and Wynonna’s. God, she loved them.

Nicole kept one hand tangled in Wynonna’s hair while the other moved to Rosita’s hip to press her against the mattress while she fucked her harder and harder with the toy. It didn’t take long for that to drive her over the edge with the help of Wynonna’s fingers. 

When Nicole tugged on Wynonna’s hair, the woman looked up at the redhead and came in the same moment she felt Rosita’s orgasm occurring beneath her. The both of them started to tremble, shake, and let out the sweetest noises of pleasure.

A few moments passed before Wynonna begged Nicole to take the harness off of her body and let her eat her out. “You deserve it, Nic… Daddy, please let me eat your pussy…” Wynonna pouted.

Who was Nicole to deny either of them anything after they’d let her have so much fun with them both? Wynonna settled between Nicole’s legs and Rosita settled at Nicole’s side, giving the tallest woman’s breasts the attention they needed. 

The three of them were spent hours later after they kept taking turns until Wynonna and Nicole had completely used up Rosita like she begged them to. Nicole laid her head down on the pillows at the head of the bed and opened her arms for Rosita to nestle into. Wynonna curled around Rosita from behind, spooning the smaller girl in Nicole’s arms.

“Mmm… I love you…” Rosita hummed. “Both of you. So much.”

“We love you, baby...” Wynonna murmured against the bare skin of Rosita’s shoulder from behind her.

“More than anything,” Nicole added, pressing her lips against Rosita’s head. “My girls need sleep… Rest.”

And the three of them slept soundly into the morning.


End file.
